Galand (Nanatsu no Taizai)
Summary Galan「ガラン Garan」 is a demon who is a member of the Ten Commandments, a group of elite warriors of the Demon Clan handpicked by the Demon King himself. He was sealed away along with the rest of the clan in the Coffin of Eternal Darknessuntil he was set free by Hendrickson. Galan is a tall and slender humanoid, towering over many of the Holy Knights and the three members of the Seven Deadly Sins (aside from Diane). Unlike the other Ten Commandments, Galan is covered from head to toe with armor with a helmet somewhat similar to Golgius'. His knee caps are covered with a fierce and sinister mask-like design. However, it is suggested that Galan is in fact the armor itself as the mouth piece is fully functional as his own mouth. Galan has been shown to be very sadistic and battle crazed, as he was very eager to go to battle against new enemies despite most of his magical powers being drained and was joyful to still find powerful people after centuries of being sealed. He also holds hatred for mages, stating they always ruined his fun as he said to Merlin behind her back when she attempted to use magic against him. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 7-B '''| '''7-A Name: Galan "The Truth" Origin: Nanatsu no Taizai Gender: Male Age: 3,000+ Classification: Demon, one of the Ten Commandments - "The Truth" Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, durability, agility, stamina, can manipulate the black "matter" on his body to form various shapes and forms (blades, claws etc.), flight (via forming a wing), regeneration (mid-low), can inflict wounds which is difficult to regenerate (mid), soul manipulation, aura, shock waves, ignoring the durability, absorption, can petrify anybody who speaks a lie in front of him, aura/energy sensor Attack Potency: At least Small City Level+ (Ignoring durability with soul manipulation) |'Mountain Level+' (Destroyed tips off of mountains) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Calculation) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Class PJ Durability: At least Small City Level+ Stamina: Very High Range: Extended human melee range, can jump on hundreds of miles instantly Standard Equipment: Spear Intelligence: Skilled fighter Weaknesses: None notable'' '' Notable Attacks/Techniques: ' '-Demon: Galan is demon, and can access his demonic heritage to give himself a large boost in physical capacity as well as other abilities. '-"Black Matter":' When he access his demonic heritage, part of demon body is covered in shifting black "matter", which he can manipulate and shape as well as extend it outside his body. He can use this to block attacks on his body, to form giant claws and blades to attack, or form wings for flight '-Commandment: '''As the '''Truth '''of the Ten Commandments, the Demon King bestowed Galan with an ability to petrify anybody who speaks a lie in front of him. '-Overpower: Galan creates his larger projection, exerting pressure on the enemy, comparable with the mountain. Similar to Slader's, but much stronger '-Soul extraction and absorbtion: '''As ordinary demons, Commandments can extract souls from humans and absorb them, thereby restoring their strength '-Jumping: 'Can jump on hundreds of miles instantly '-Shock waves: 'With one stroke of his weapon Galan is able to demolish several blocks '-Wretched Scatter Strike (Zanbarazan): 'With strokes of his spear Galan creates shock waves in large numbers, creating strong destruction. '-Critical Over: ''' Gives temporary increased strength until it runs out. '''Key: Base | With Critical Over Others Notable Victories:.'' '''Notable Losses:' Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nanatsu no Taizai Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villain Characters Category:Demons Category:Flight Category:Regeneration Category:Soul Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Evil Characters Category:Darkness Users Category:Male Characters Category:Spear Users